


Uninvited Guests

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Death, Evil vampires with a tendency towards violence, M/M, and sex. BDSM and implied non-con.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Angelus and Spike attend a bdsm ball, which equals sex and massacres.





	Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mallyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/gifts).



> Beta: tx_cronopio.  
> For: mallyns.  
> Setting: Pre-series.  
> Summary: Angelus and Spike attend a bdsm ball, which equals sex and massacres.

Angelus tugged harder on Spike’s leash. He held tightly to the heavy chain. "You better behave, boy. Royalty after all." 

"Deviants and the boys they pay to bugger." Spike climbed out of the barouche, following Angelus toward the door. Despite Angelus' coercion and his newfound lack of shame, Spike still heard the words of his Victorian upbringing and these were the men rebelling against society by creating their own. 

"And you’re mine - for free," Angelus growled, reminding Spike that vampires were not part of any society. Angelus nodded at the doorman who took their hats and coats. 

Spike wore nothing under the coat but the collar and cuffs around his wrists. That was not to say that the collar itself wasn’t exquisite black leather inlaid with tiny diamonds and sapphires the color of Spike’s eyes. No doubt, he would find himself chained up somewhere as Angelus showed off his toy and accessories. Not that he’d felt ashamed of his nudity since becoming a vampire. 

Angelus on the other hand dressed in his finest clothing. An outfit made of fine linen and wool, one that Darla loved, but Drusilla said smelled like dead men, only to then fawn over him. 

"Glad you could make it, Lord D'Aubigne. Please come in," Baron Athelstan greeted them. "Your boy is particularly handsome. He must pass well as a woman with that pale skin and slim figure." 

Spike opened his mouth to berate the git - they didn’t need for him to pass as a woman - but Angelus glared at him. They weren’t going to spoil their cover yet. 

Angelus followed Athelstan into the main hall. 

Older rich men with their young naked servant boys filled the hall. Like Spike, most of the boys were naked and chained to their masters, holding absinthe for the older men to drink from. Angelus almost gave himself away with his age as he was turned far younger than all the masters were, not to mention the tinge of Irish blood in his voice. Most of them Spike recognized from their stalking of expensive halls; Darla always preferred noble blood. 

Angelus pulled Spike closer to him. "Behave," he whispered, "and we’ll feast until we’re full." 

Full indeed. Spike picked a cup of the green liquid from a passing tray and took a sip, only to have the glass snatched away by Angelus. "Hey." 

Athelstan chuckled. "Feisty one." 

"Wouldn’t have it any other way. My boy needs to keep me on my toes." Angelus winked and drank from the glass. If Spike hadn't known better, he would've thought that Angelus was raised with multiple forks at his table. 

"Tell me about it." Athelstan smiled. "Lord D’Aubigne have you met Lord Conway?" 

"Don’t believe I have." Angelus extended his hand to Conway. 

Spike was bored most of the evening as Angelus went around socializing. He wasn’t allowed to say a word, and he hungered when some baron or lord decided to publicly punish his boy. Watching in silence, he smelled the blood come closer to the surface and the boys being turned on by their punishment. He swore he saw Angelus licking his lips. 

Angelus discreetly asked some lord where the washroom was and dragged Spike with him. As the door slammed shut, his mouth found Spike’s. "All that entertainment’s making me hungry." 

Rubbing his hip against Angelus’ erection, Spike moaned. "Who would’ve thought humans did stuff like this?" Never in his days as a human would William have indulged in such deviance, but it sent a thrill down to Spike's groin. 

"Good thing we received Lord D’Aubigne’s invitation as we massacred his family. Wouldn’t want to see such a family man dragged down. His daughters were so edible." Angelus’ tongue pushed into Spike’s mouth again, roughly darting between lips and teeth. He groaned, "On your knees." 

As Spike placed his hands on Angelus’ hips, mouth sucking on his cloth-covered cock, he wondered if they were still play acting or if this Angelus' games. Deftly, he undid Angelus’ trousers, pulling them down just enough to expose him. 

Reaching down, Angelus clenched Spike’s hair and growled as Spike took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He smiled - he'd taught Spike well. 

Pushing Angelus’ foreskin back with his tongue, Spike’s hand moved to steady his balance. His body leaned against Angelus’ legs. 

Groaning, Angelus pushed his hips forward, forcing more of his cock into Spike’s mouth. "That’s it." His hand tangled itself in Spike’s long hair, tugging him even closer. 

Spike liked to think that with Angelus’ cock in his mouth he had some control over the other vampire. The vulnerable flesh in his mouth gave Spike the power. But he wouldn’t entertain any fantasy of overthrowing Angelus, and he wasn’t sure why. Why he couldn’t bring himself to kill the demon, which brutally beat and raped him when he refused to submit, and then walk out into the sunshine himself to die. 

"Jesus." Angelus’ head made a sharp sound as it jerked back and tapped the wall. His body trembled with needed release, continuing to fuck Spike’s mouth. 

Spike knew that he brought Angelus to his edge, and he felt Angelus spill down his throat. Pleased with himself, he continued his suction as he pulled his head back. His hand came to the corner of his mouth, wiping away the visible signs of Angelus. 

Gripping Spike’s collar, Angelus roughly pulled him up. Grinning, he placed a kiss on Spike’s lips. "Now fix my trousers, and we’ll make our appearance. There are so many beautiful boys out there I’d like to taste." 

When they return to the party, Spike noticed that about everyone was drunk, which suited their purposes just fine. He remained silent as Angelus dragged him around the room, despite his annoyance at his unsatisfied cock. Blood filled the air as some boy received a forceful birching, and the demon inside him growled with hunger. 

"Enjoying yourself, Lord D’Aubigne?" Conway asked. He smiled as someone refilled his absinthe glass. 

"Of course." Angelus turned his head toward Spike and yanked hard on his chain. "Not yet." As Conway gave him a puzzled look, Angelus shook his head. "He loves exhibition, and I promised him a good whipping that I haven’t delivered." 

"He’s very handsome." Conway leaned in toward Angel and whispered, "Would you allow me to give him a go?" 

Spike almost snorted as Conway assumed that his whisper would be low enough. He knew from experience that Angelus didn't like to share. 

"He’s mine," Angelus said as his face showed its demon form. He grabbed Conway’s collar and pulled him for a drink as the man squirmed. Nodding to Spike, he sunk his fangs in as Conway screamed. 

Spike took off. As finicky as he was, he snapped a few of the older gentlemen’s necks, while letting the young ones who were conveniently tied up live. There was plenty for both he and Angelus. They could’ve brought both Darla and Drusilla along without any worry. Massacres put a smile on his face and made his mouth water in hunger and his cock harden even more. 

Throwing his second victim on the ground, Angelus surveyed the crowd for his next victim. He picked up a whip and struck the thighs of a man who attempted to flee the room. "Like that do you?" His hands gripped the man’s shoulders, eliciting a scream, and his fangs penetrated his flesh. 

Grinning, Spike let the blood fill his veins. The demon, now free to play, desired the kill and Spike relished in the bloodlust. He licked his lips at the boys who struggled in their chains. Gripping a random boy's collar, he considered fucking him for all his beauty and litheness. He smelled the sweat and fear, which poured down the boy's face. Laughing, Spike pulled the boy in for a taste. 

Large hands came down on Spike's shoulders and pulled him backwards. "You're not to do anything but eat them." 

Spike snorted and shook his head. Angelus always knew. "And why is that?" He spun around, ready to punch Angelus. 

"Because…" Angelus grabbed Spike's collar and tossed him to the floor. He took the boy and snapped his neck, making the kill the Spike hadn't finished. "I want you. And I told you before this all began that you were to behave tonight." 

Picking himself up of the floor, Spike licked his lips. "Guess I thought once the killing started that I could have my fun." He smiled as Angelus clenched his wrists and roughly kissed him; their fangs butted together. 

With vampire speed, Angelus pushed Spike against the wall. He yanked Spike's arm behind his back and pushed the other vampire face first into the wall. 

Spike groaned and felt Angelus' trousers brush passed his bottom as they fell to the floor. His legs moved further apart when Angelus kicked his feet. Ending up sandwiched between the wall and Angelus wasn't a new feeling, just one of excitement. 

"That's right. You're not going to forget whose you are." Angelus brought his hand down, slapping Spike's ass roughly. His other wrapped firmly around Spike's wrists and held them against the wall. 

With his arm stretched above his head, Spike whimpered as Angelus brought down the chains he hadn't noticed. The chains were quickly bound over Spike's hands; his body strung and his spine straightened like the human boys. He shivered when Angelus' slick finger ran down his spine and between his cheeks. Oil must've been something else he'd missed in his observations of the room. 

Smiling, Angelus pushed inside Spike without another warning. He thrust all the way in at Spike's whimper. 

Closing his eyes, Spike moaned at Angelus' thrusts. He titled his head as he felt Angelus' tongue on his neck and his fang sink inside. Crying out, Spike bucked against Angelus, whose large hand wrapped around his cock. The feeling of being taken and withdrawn from burned through Spike's body. Overwhelmed by his own orgasm, Spike didn't realize when Angelus came, but noticed when his sire moved away from him and unlocked the manacles. 

Licking his lips, Angelus smiled. "Now boy, let's finish this. This crowd is like rabbits in a cage, scared and ready for slaughter." 

Snorting, Spike ripped a shirt off a corpse and wiped the come from his stomach. "I am feeling a tad bit hungry." He vamped and moved toward another tied up victim.


End file.
